Sweet nothings
by Slush14
Summary: Anna is a party girl with a past and kaidan is the newcomer. Anna has to work for kaidan's mother in her flower shop as a punishment. I suck at summaries so this probably sounds crappy. But, give it a try. And please review ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Kaidan**

"Ugh! I hate this life.." I groan at my mom when she tells me we are moving.

Yet _again_.

"I know it's difficult son and trust me, I tried talking to pharzuph but... Well, you know how he is." She coarse I did. That wretched, self centred bastard. I don't know even know why my mom, Miranda, was with him all these years. If it wasn't for her I would have walked out on him as soon as humanly possible.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"California." She says reluctantly.

"America? Mom! We are going aboard? This is berserk. Moving around in England still made sense. Why the hell does he want to go to America?." I ask, not really wanting an answer. Thankfully I don't get one.

"I'm sorry." My mom says.

"You know we don't have to do this right. Let's run away. We can be free." I say and I know mom can see the desperation in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kai." She says again. I hug her. I know it wasn't her fault.

**Anna**

I wake to sunlight streaming through my window. I groan and roll back over. My head throbbed of all the alcohol I must have cranked last night. I groan again. My bedroom door creaks open and Patti comes in with dad.

"Get up, I have had enough." Patti says. I reluctantly open my eyes and sit up on my bed.

"This is the eighth time in this month you have come home like...this." She says.

"I know it's hard but you cannot use ignorance as a distraction." She says

"She's right, baby girl." My dad says.

"Whatever guys. Ground me or take away my phone or do whatever. I'm not in a mood for this." I say.

"We didn't want to do this Anna. But it seems that we have no other option." She sighs and continuous." You are grounded,all right. And since you have forget the meaning of words like responsibility and trust we have decided on a suitable punishment." She says and honestly, I'm not surprised. I expected this. My behaviour, apparently, is not up to the mark.

The partying, drinking, hooking up with random guys all started with that one thing.

That breakup.

With the most amazing guy in the world.

Who I thought I loved.

"What?" I ask them.

"There is a new family moved in. Down the street. Just a week ago. Mrs Rowe is starting a flower shop. She's a florist. She wants to hire a worker, preferably a girl. I happen to come across her in my yoga class and I told her you would love the position. You start tomorrow." She says and turns to leave.

Wha...?

"Patti...please no. Seriously? Flower shop? No." I say.

"You don't have a option,my dear. Face the consequences of your actions." She says and leaves. My day shots me a apologetic smile and leaves too.

Great. Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna

As I walk into the pale coloured shop I nervously tug the hem of my tank top. The room is painted a baby pink and nicely decorated with pictures and paintings...most of them of flowers. The room is filed with a heavenly scent. It's a mix of many flowers, most of which I cannot decipher. There is a clustered shelf of books and a front desk with a computer and some files of top. The room has a lot of windows made of glass just like the door. All in all it's an open, lively place. I realise I have just walked into a shop, a flower shop with no plants or flowers except the flower pots on the table and the shelf. There is a brunette standing with her back on me who turns when I clear my throat. As she turns she smiles at me.

"Hello there. I'm mrs Rowe. I suppose,you are Anna...?" She says. She wears a white cotton shirt with jeans. She looks very pretty for someone as old as her.

"Uh, yeah."

Her smiles broadens.

"Welcome. Come on, I'll show you the place." She says and leads me through a door at the back of the room.

"So, I keep all my stock here..." She says as we reach a greenroom. The flowers and plants are here I realise. It's all arranged and well kept.

She shows me all the plants and leads me back to the shop to show me the catalogs.

"You have really managed to do a lot in a weeks time." I say. She smiles.

"Not really. The places needs a lot of doing and I'm kind of used to it. We move around a lot so I know how to work around the settling bit fast. Plus I got a lot of help from my son." She says

"That's nice...so, what will you require me to do?" I ask.

"Oh, not much..I just need a second hand. Help with arranging and a lot of desk work, I'm afraid." She says

I smile."That's fine." I say.

"I will also need a feminine opinion on the arranging since the only second opinion I get is from my son. Which, most of the time, is useless." She says and laughs.

"So, let's get to work.." She says and hands me some posters. "You and I need to start with promoting the shop so.." She is interrupted with the door opening and as I look up my heart skips a beat. Standing there is the most drop dead handsome boy I have ever seen. He's wearing shorts and sleeveless tshirt which reveal the distinct line of his biceps. His hair is a deep brown mess on his head. He turns his head towards me to reveal a set of deep blue eyes which look almost unreal. I quickly avert my gaze.

"Anna, meet Kaidan, my son."

**hey guys! please follow favourite and please, please, review.** I **would love to know what** **you think.** :)


End file.
